Distinguishing Features
by NexusTehULF0o
Summary: It wasn't that he missed being a thief – if it meant being with Rapunzel, then he'd likely give up breathing. But, there was something that just didn't sit quite right with Eugene about everything, and people are starting to notice. Flynn-centric.


**Title: Distinguishing Features**

**Author: NexustehULF0o**

**Description: It wasn't that he missed being a thief – if it meant being with Rapunzel forever, then he'd be likely to give up breathing (and he already had). But, there was something that just didn't sit quite right with Eugene about…everything, and people are starting to notice. **

**Rating: K +. For maybe like…a cursing here `n there.

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TANGLED. I do, however, own a Pascal plushie, a Tangled coloring book, AND an "The Art of Tangled" book that'll be shipping to me in 2-4 weeks (Someone told me there's marriage pictures in it - I can't wait! -fangirl squeal-)

* * *

**

**Nexus: AHA! So Nexus is writing a TWO SHOT! :3 I thought that I'd, you know, delve into Flynn a little bit more…think a little more about what he's really like. And Rapunzel's along for the ride! Well, at least some of it. :3 **

**Anyway, thanks to all of the reviewers and Favorite Story +-ers I've been getting along the way (I have sixty-four FavStory+'s for Such Great Lengths at the moment! w), and a special thanks as always to ~Sumshine904 for her constant support and telling me I'm awesome when I think I'm not and not Sleeping Beauty-ing me all over the floor. (She'll get that, I doubt you will, though. XD) **

**Anyway, enjoy! :3

* * *

**

The sun hung high in the sky over the Kingdom of Corona. The streets and vendors were lively as always – the cobblestone sidewalks were hustling and bustling; men, women, and children roamed the streets in search of merchandise. Dogs and birds of all sorts looked for handouts by a food stand while a woman rang a bell and coaxed people over to a jewelry vendor. Some people sampled fine cheeses while others entered a small bookstore, perusing the shelves for an interesting read.

Not far from the hectic city streets, there was the palace garden. Well, not far only in distance, really. Because although the garden itself was only a few minutes' walking distance from the kingdom square, the tall brick walls hugged the perimeter tightly, yet still blended in with the eye-capturing flower garden beyond. The chatter and noises from the square were all very far away, replaced by the dulcet tones of trickling fountains and tweeting birds.

And although, hands down, it was Eugene Fitzherbert's favorite place in the castle, it still felt a little confining.

That wasn't to say that he disliked living in the castle – Eugene could easily get used to inhabiting there on a more permanent basis. There was ample living space, a wonderful view, all the time in the world to do anything and absolutely everything…but, once having been out among those currently in the town square, it was all still a new experience; one that took a little getting used to.

He'd just about shrugged the feeling off when a small hand brushed his upper arm. His brown eyes shifted to stare at the sole reason that he was inside the palace gates and not rotting in a mass grave somewhere, as well as the same reason that he was always robbed of all intelligent thought.

"Eugene…?" she began sheepishly as their fingers instinctively folded over each other's. He donned a questioning look for her, waiting for an explanation as to why her normally warm, cheerful features were currently ridden with concern. "What's wrong?"

Eugene smiled, dashing as always. "Why would you think something was wrong?" He replied, puffing out his chest a bit.

Her expression of worry quickly morphed into something that spoke 'I know you're lying', causing him to huff out a sigh and gaze out over the garden's small, still pond.

_Well, maybe she would understand, _a piece of him thought. _She lived in that tower for eighteen years…she's bound to get even a little homesick…_

He shook his head vigorously, hoping the thought would go with it. She was trapped in a _tower _for _eighteen years, _her only company being a snarky frog-lizard and some youth-obsessed witch-slash-hair fetishist who she believed to be her mother. How could he possibly _begin _to compare his life to hers…?

"Eugene…?"

The sound of her voice brought him back to Earth.

"Hm? Oh." He blinked a couple of times and then took on a pensive expression. "Well, see - don't think that I'm ever gonna go back to being a thief, Blondie…but I was thinking about what it used to be like…out, among the people. Being an orphan, growing up, going on adventures - y'know?" Eugene glanced over at the princess, who was watching him quizzically.

She nodded, seeming to understand.

"I know it's weird to think about it…" She lowered her head and wiggled her toes in the lush green grass. "But sometimes, when I'm alone…I really do miss my tower. Even though the world outside was everything I ever dreamed it'd be, I still...I still miss it a little sometimes."

He managed a smile and a faint chuckle as she leaned her head on his shoulder. There she goes again – being everything he didn't expect her to be. As soon as he would think for an instant that he didn't belong, she pulled him straight back into the reason he stayed in the first place.

"Hah, well." He brought her back, directing her eyes to gaze into his with the tip of his finger under her chin. "There goes all of my pensive thoughts." He pushed a lock of hair from her eyes, watching her giggle under her breath and gaze at him deeply, waiting for something he wanted desperately to give to her, but was feeling too beat down to give.

"C'mon," he unlinked their hands and gestured toward the castle. "I think it's almost time for lunch."

She pouted when she realized he wasn't going to kiss her, this accentuated by a hurt "Eugene…!" – he simply relinquished a hearty laugh while her footsteps rushed to keep up with his.

* * *

The subject didn't come up again until a few days later.

Eugene often visited Rapunzel's bedroom many hours at a time during the course of a day – once in the morning, possibly once or twice in the afternoon, and once in the evening before bed. At Rapunzel's parents' insistence, he was to be out of the room by dusk. And he was, every night. But later, usually right between the palace guards' evening and overnight shifts, Rapunzel would find a way to sneak herself into his bedroom, where they would normally sit in his bed and converse, or stand out on the balcony holding hands in silence, or at any point in the room simply gaze at each other.

So at some point during one of their long stares while lying on his bed, Rapunzel spoke up

"I've been thinking." She began, closing her eyes and touching her forehead to his while he fiddled with the flipping ends of her short brown hair.

"Hm…?" He acknowledged, a faint smile playing over his lips as she focused emerald pupils upon him once more.

"Why don't you just go back to your orphanage? Not for a long time - just for a visit. Maybe you could meet the children that are there, know what they're like, maybe even try to steer them in the right direction a little bit…"

Eugene's eyebrows furrowed at her sudden interest in the subject, as well as its sudden interjection into his free time with Rapunzel.

Unless…there was _another reason_ she wanted him to visit the orphanage.

His eyes grew wide; oh geez.

"You…you're not trying to get me to – Rapunzel, this isn't…we can't –" He babbled as she sat up, running a hand through her hair. She merely chuckled.

"No, Eugene." She folded her hands into her lap. "I want you to go to the orphanage because I think it'll be _good _for you. I think it'll be good to get out, you know, 'return to your roots'. That sort of thing." She watched him sit up as well, and then grabbed his hand, enclosing it between the both of hers.

"I think it's a good idea for you to go. You've been to mopey lately…and frankly, you have us all worried." She admitted, shrugging a bit.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked, and she chuckled again, and then reached up to hold his head in her hands before placing a light kiss to his cheek.

He smirked as she slowly lowered her hands to his chest.

"All right, I'll go." He nodded for her.

"Good." She returned a smile, then unlocked their eyes to look down at the comforter underneath her. "I was afraid I was going to have to use the smolder."

Eugene laughed, taking hold of her shoulders. "Didn't I tell you that the smolder is only for emergencies?"

She bit her bottom lip – damn, as long as he'd know her, he _still _couldn't figure out how to resist her. Not like he was trying very hard or anything.

"Mhmm." She nodded a bit, looking up at him.

He pulled her in close, carefully pressing his lips to hers as his hands slowly slid down her arms. Rapunzel snaked her arms loosely around his neck, pulling him close as he leaned in further, looking to deepen the kiss. Without warning, she backed away, then looking deep into his eyes for a long moment.

"Then should I have Maximus ready for you tomorrow afternoon?" she asked.

"…What?" He smiled, eyes half-open.

She laughed and released herself from him, standing from the bed and stepping to the door. Grabbing hold of the knob, she turned to look back at a crestfallen Eugene watching her leave.

"Good night, Eugene." She giggled out, closing the door behind her.

Eugene's mouth gaped open slightly.

Seemed like the other day's talk wasn't the only thing she had been thinking about.

She also had _revenge _on the brain.

* * *

**Nexus: WELL THERE YOU HAVE PART ONE! :3 How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Let me know - I love reviews! So anyway, thanks for reading! I'll be sure to update within a few days! XD**

**PS - GET ON ~SUMSHINE904'S PROFILE AND KICK HER ASS ABOUT NOT FINISHING HER TANGLED FANFICTION SEND HER MESSAGES AND WHATNOT, I DON'T CARE. JUST GET HER ASS OUT HERE. I've on my fifth one already, and she NEEDS to finish hers. **


End file.
